The Sage's Return
by sageof6way
Summary: There have been several conflicts over the course earth young history. Many consider Second World War as one of them. I find it hard to debate as it brought around many conflicts after. However there was another that was much greater an influence in a certain cultures. The Fourth Great Shinobi World War and the birth of the Sandaime Rikudo Sannin.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or the Justice League

The Sage's Return

New Threat

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There have been several conflicts over the course earth young history. Many consider Second World War as one of them. I find it hard to debate as it brought around many conflicts after. However there was another that was much greater an influence in a certain cultures. The Fourth Great Shinobi World War and the birth of the Sandaime Rikudo Sannin. Many assume there were only two Sannin however history forgot that the second one was a villain, ObitoUchiha the second coming of the sage for a short while due to the Merging of Juubi and himself. Madara would have been the Third but he was defeated by me and my comrades before he can attain true power. Who am I? Naruto Namikaze and Legacy of Rikudo Sannin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gotham high school for the elite. The commissioner's daughter goes here as does Mr. Wayne's own adopted son. In class room 103 the teacher walks to the front of the class. "Alright class we have a new student coming in today," said a blond female. "That is your cue."

A blond teen walks in "Hi I am Haruto Uchiha," said the teen. "I hope to become friend with all of you."

"Haruto has scored perfect mark on his test," said the teacher.

"Nerd," said some of the jocks.

"Enough!" shouted the teacher. "Show him the respect you show everyone else."

"That is quit alright Mrs. Jacob," said Haruto. "I won't have their respect until I earn it."

"Very well, please have a seat next to Mrs. Gordon," said the teacher.

Haruto bows and walks up to the read head. "Hey," said the young lady.

"Greetings Mrs. Gordon," said the blond. "Aren't the daughter of the Commissioner?"

"Yes, and please call me Barbara," said the red head.

Haruto smiled. "Of course," said he said.

The classes was eventfully the final bell rang. Haruto was heading out of the school when he was approached by a black haired boy. "Haruto how are you?" asked the boy.

"I am doing fine and you are?" asked Haruto.

"Tim Drake," said the boy. It is good to meet you Mr. Drake," said Haruto.

The two walks a distance when they see a fight in the backstreet. On the groyund is Barbra with three thugs on the ground knocked out. "Now we can have some fun," said a Thug as he advanced on the downed red head.

"Tim call the cops I will help her out of the situation," said Haruto.

"Wait," said Tim as Haruto rushes in the back street.

Tim gets a distance away. "Bruce we have a situation," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Thug rushes forward hoping to kill the female. "Dynamic entry," said a voice as the thugs is launched back. "Didn't you mom teach you to not girls?"

Barbra opens her eyes and sees a man in a mask over his face and bandana on his head. "Who are you?" asked the thugs.

"I am the Yellow Flash," said the man.

"Eat lead," said the Thug firing a rounds at the newcomer.

Walking forward the bullet hit the man as he continues to walk forward. "Only Superman can take bullet."

He gets to the man and disappears and knocks him out with a chop to the neck. "Make one move and the bitch gets it," said the last thug.

A bat shaped shuriken lodges itself next to the thug on the wall. He finds himself with a fist in his guts taking his breath away. Looking up he sees the masked man pull his fist away causing him to fall down gasping for breath.

Barbra look around at the other end of the of the back street. "What happen?" she asked

Kawarimi no jutsu," said the man as he turns his head. "You can come out Batman."

"A man in a bat suit jumps down. "Who are you?" asked the man.

"Talk about gratitude." said the Yellow Flash. "You are the detective. If you can figure out who I am there will be cake."

"I am not joking," said Batman.

"I don't care," said the Yellow Flash as he walks. "You have great friend Barbra. The blond was ready to jump in to help you however I knocked him out so he doesn't do anything stupid."

The Yellow flash disappears in a flash of yellow light. Haruto walk in rubbing his head. Seeing batman he run up. "Batman can I have your autograph?" said the blond with stars in his eyes.

"No but take Mrs. Gordon home," said the Batman.

"Barbra you alright?" asked Haruto. "I was about jump in when I was knocked out."

"Let get you back home," said Haruto as he escorts the young teen home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In an apartment Haruto was sitting lotus style. What _is this feeling?_he asked himself. "The planet is crying, why?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Haruto was heading to football try out. "Haruto run the gauntlet," said the coach.

Against him were five footballs player. "Yes sir," said the blond.

"Blue, blue set hut," Said the coach handing off the ball to the blond who darts down the field in amazing speed.

Two players charge him hoping to stop the blond. Haruto dodges the first player and stiff arm the other. Then run further to the other three. He continues to dodges the players and get the designated touchdown. "How was that coach?" asked Haruto

"You are going to be our receiver and runner," said the coach.

Haruto walks up to the other player and they pat him on the back. "First game will be in two days." said the coach.

Later that night on a skyscraper a masked figure was currently sitting and meditating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The football game was in full swing as the coach benched Haruto as to bring out their secret weapon. "Haruto go," said the coach as the blond headed to the field.

"Blue, Blue 42, set hut hike," said the Quarter back as he hands it off to Haruto as darts down the field showing great agility as he dodges the play and make a touchdown.

In the distance you sees an armed figure. "Yes young sage soon you shall my fury. I am Ares," said the man.

Rise my minions," said Ares as several hundred skeletons appear from the ground.

The game was in full swing as Haruto heard screaming. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Haruto leave we are under attack by the undead," said the coach as Haruto runs to a shed and a grab javelin from the track and field shed.

The undead surround Haruto by are sent back by Haruto spinning the javelin. Looking around he notices the army of the undead surrounding him. "It seems I am outnumbered," said Haruto.

Haruto rushes the army and begin to fight against the undead. That is enough," said a voice as Superman and Batman appear.

"What are you?" asked Superman.

"We don't have time Superman," said Batman as the three stare down the army.

"We have to stop them," said Haruto.

"Stand down," said a deep voice as the armed figure appears. "Well it has been a long time Sandaime Rikudo Sannin."

"Ares," said Haruto.

"Only you three can see me. I have put an illusion up to keep this private," said Ares. "I am here kill you young sage Naruto and release the Juubi."

"The Juubi will never be released as long as I draw breath," said Naruto. "Is that all you wanted to say?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but I will face you another time," said the god of war as he and the undead disappear.

Haruto turns his heads. "I could have handled it," said Naruto. "Thanks anyways."

"So who are you?" asked Batman.

"All will be reveled later but I will warn you I have had of visions of an invasion be careful," said Haruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the distance Ares was chuckle darkly. "Soon he shall die and the Juubi shall be free and war will plague this world once more," said the God of War.

Haruto was doing homework for his class. "I guess to drop the façade, with Ares after the Juubi things have become much more complicated," said Haruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Intro chapter

Not the best chapter but it will get better promise

Peace

I will have the Justice League Arc and Naruto own Arc down the word. I am trying to get review on my story please pm me I will send you the pdf of my book if you can review. The Title is The Lord of Shadows Rises


	2. Origins

I don't own Naruto or the Justice League

The Sage's Return

Origins

Xxxxxxxxxx

Haruto was in Metropolis but he quit school and went with his real Name Uzumaki Naruto. He was sitting in a café when he saw images in his head causing him to drop his soda. Looking up he saw the sky darken and meteorites falling to Earth. Closing his eyes he tries to sense what is going on. What he sensed disturbed him. "They have no life signature," he thought as he rush into a ally and transform into a man with a horned helmet and a staff. On his neck are beads and in his eyes are the Rinnegan and the Sharingan in each eye.

"The Rikudo Sannin shall rise again," said Naruto.

The meteorites transform into walkers and start to shoot the building. Many white aliens appears and engage the Metropolis police department. "_Suiton: Suijinheki," _ said a voice as a wall of water appears blocking the blaster.

"What?" asked an officer?

The Rikudo Sannin appears in front of them."Get the civilian to safety. I will handle these guys," said the sage turning his head to the army. "Go."

The officer move the populous back as the Sages glares at aliens. Without a hand seal the sage fires a ball of fire at the aliens roasting the first wave with the heat. "Unreal," said an officer.

"Time to show the world my power," said the Sage as he rushes forward and cut the aliens to piece with his staff infused with the wind.

A shot from the walker hits the Sage who disappears and reappears behind the walker. _"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu," _said the Sages as a giant cube of energy encase the walker and destroys it. "First wave taken out."

Turning his head he sees a battle one the cliff as a female with wings smashes into a ship with her mace. His eyes widen as he sees he get shot in the wing. Disappearing he gets to the young lady and spins his staff blocking the blaster bolt. "You alright?" asked the Sage.

"I am fine," said the young female. The Sage swings his staff and shreds them with a blast of wind from the staff.

"Let me see your wing," said the Sage as his hand glows green and he places it on the wing healing it instantly. "I will handle these invader."

The alien look in a the Sage walk menacingly to the army. "Surrender or die," said the Sage.

The troop charges the lone warrior. _"Futon: Daitoppa no jutsu_," said the Sage shredding the army with wind from his mouth. Seeing the bat jet shot down Sage's eyes glow. "Hiraishin no jutsu."

Disappearing he take out all of the alien craft in a flash of white energy. As the initial army is defeated the remain heroes land. "Thanks for the help," said Superman as he lands with a African man in a green suit of the Lantern corps. Bat lands with a parachute as Flash runs up with part of the bat jet in his hand.

"Bats you dropped this," said the Scarlet speedster.

A black haired woman in reveling clothes lands. "Where have you been all my life?" asked the Flash.

"Themyscira," said the woman. The Flash look lost.

"The home of the Amazon," said the Hawk Girl. "I thought it was a legend?"

"It is not," said Sage in a low voice. "You are Princess Diana, are you not?"

"How did you know that?" asked the female Amazon.

"When you have been a few centuries you pick up a few things," said Sage.

A man with green skin walks up to the group. "Thank coming at my request," said the alien.

"I take it you know what is going on?" asked Sage. "Otherwise you would not contact all of us."

"Your name is well earned Rikudo Sannin," said the green man. "You are a legend on Mars."

"Oh," said the Sage.

"The battle you had with the Juubi eons ago shook Mars itself," said the Martian. "I am getting off track. I am J'onn Jones the last Martian."

"The last one?" asked Sage.

"We were a peaceful planet until they came," said J'onn. "They struck without warning take my brother a sister captive. We soon learned the way of war."

"How did that go?" asked Sage.

"Horrible. We lost more battle then we won. It was due to the White Martian's ability to take our forms and powers," said J'onn. "We had a plan. The survivor made a last ditch effort to defeat them."

"I guess it was raid from the context?" asked the Sage.

"You know of war and strategy. Yes we used a nerve gas to paralyze them," said J'onn. "However several of your planets explorers woke them up and they prepared to take the planet by force."

"It was years in the planning," said Sage calmly. "You were the only one who survived?"

J'onn nodded his head. "I came to warn the earth but I was captured,"

"What about the nerve gas can't we make more?" asked the Flash.

"You planet does not have the material to make it. I brought a sample but it was destroy when I was captured," said J'onn.

"I see they attacked us because we don't have the actual nerve gas. Clever," said Sage.

"Then we got to stop them," said Diana.

"Look lady," said the green lantern. "This is no place for amateurs."

"We Amazon are born warriors," said the princess offended.

"I would not count her out John Stewart," said Sage shocking the Lantern with his knowledge. "You have a weakness that can be used against you."

"Out of everyone, Lantern you the greatest flaw out of every one here," said Sage. "Take away the little ring and you are powerless."

"How can we stop J'onn?" asked Sage.

"It has begun," said J'onn as the sky darkens further. "They are nocturnal and can be killed with in light."

"Then what can we do?" asked Superman.

"Those factories," said Sage. "I have a feeling they are the catalyst for this battle."

"You are correct Sage," said J'onn. "Those factories have a crystal that we must grab."

"What are these crystals?" asked Sage.

"They can block out the sun," said the Martian.

"They we should split up," said Superman.

"I am will hit a factory on my own for now," said Sage. "My jutsu tend to cause mass destruction."

The Sage turns to the Heroes. "If you need me throw these kunai on the ground and I will assist," said Sage giving a kunai to the heroes.

The Sage disappears in a flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Egypt, Sage was walking to the factory at a leasruly pace when he was instantly surrounded by the white aliens. "That took too long," he said the himself as the White Martians are flung back. "Weak."

The army descend on Sage who smiled and decimated them completely. Within a few seconds even though he did not move. Getting to the wall of the factory he places his hand on it and send a plus of chakra destroy the wall. He enters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Superman and Hawk Girl were team one as they attack the metropolis factory. They flew in and fought their way to the core but were instantly knocked out by electrical shock and captured.

Green Lantern and Flash got their factory as team two in Malaysia. The flash looks at John and smirks. "I will get the it in a flash," said the speedster as he runs up but the ground underneath him is shot sending him to the ground.

John puts a protective shield around him to shield him. They finally destroy the walker but are forced to flee without the crystal.

John was pissed as they fled. "Of all the idiotic stunts!" shouted the lantern. "You arrogance nearly cost you your life."

"I jumped the gun," said Flash.

"I hope the other are doing better," said John.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sage was in the control room as he saw the exit blocked by hundred of aliens. With a crystal in his hand the legendary warrior smiles. And utter two word putting the fear in his opponents. "Kebari Senbon,"

Senbon are shoot at the aliens killing instantly and quickly. His eyes widen as he sensed a life force drop. Locating the marker he disappears with crystal in his scroll.

Xxxxx

Diana, J'onn and Batman were outside a factory when the female warrior dropped a walker creating an opening. "There is your entrance," said Diana.

They slip in and are attack quickly. Fighting their way to the core Diana sees the crystal and takes it out but the room fill with soldier force them to fight to the door.

The door starts to close as Batman grab Diana and throws her threw it as it close behind him. Closing his eye Batman awaits his end as the aliens shoot their blasters.

Outside Diana sees the door dent. "No!" she shouted banging on the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the room you see a yellow flash and Batman disappear as the bolt hit the door. On cliff the Batman is laid on the ground as he grunts in pain. "That is a nasty wound," said a calm voice.

Batman opens his eyes and sees Sage towering over. "Sage," said Batman. "How did I get out here?"

"That kunai has a marker that I can use to teleport to," said Sage. "I got a crystal. We need to reverse the polarity."

"I was thinking the same," said the Dark Knight. "Let's go."

Batman stand up with a small flinch. "You are a stubborn person," said Sage. "However that is why I hold you in such regard and respect."

"I will to use to the man cave," said the Sage making Batman scowl.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Batman.

"Simple I know the identity of you and Superman, Mr. Wayne," said Sage. "You secret is safe as long as I live."

Sages eyes glow and they disappear in a white light and they reappear in a cave. They see and old man sitting at the computer and he turns around. "My word," said the man in a British accent asd he see Batman leaning on Sages shoulder.

"He will be fine in thirty minute. Slight bruising," said Sage. "While my clone is healing him, I need to work on this crystal."

A clone appears next to Sage and takes Batman and lays on a medical cot. His hands glow green and the wound starts to heal.

The original take the crystal holds it as his hand glows pink. "Ah using the Earth's own natural energy. Senjutsu," said the Sage. "It will take an hour to get the crystal to work for us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a cliff the remaining heroes gathered. "Superman and Hawk Girl where captured," said J'onn.

"Where Batman?" asked Flash as Diana puts her head down.

"Batman fought and fell like a hero and Sage I have lost communication with," said J'onn.

Stewart snorts. "Punk probable abandoned the battle," said the Lantern. "Acting high and mighty."

"Let us rescue Superman and Hawk Girl first," said J'onn.

Xxxxxxxxx

They get to the factory and enter. Getting to the holding cell they see the comrade put their heads up and rexes glow red as the Heroes are shocked from the electrical surge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Bat cave Sage opened his eyes. "I am finished," he said as the butler looks at the warrior.

"Very well we should probably head out," said Batman.

Wait I need to get some stuff from a storage house," said Sage.

"We don't have time," said Batman.

"It will only take a moment," said Sage.

The two get in a jet blast off.

Batman was going through possible puzzle that was the Sage. Sigh he finally put pride aside. "Can I ask you a question Sage?" asked the Batman

"Go for it," said Sage knowing what he is going to ask.

"Who are you in civilian life?" asked the Dark Knight.

"Your partners know me a Haruto but my real name is Naruto Namikaze," said the Sage. "I will tell you a little more, later. We both had a rough child hood and just with I feel connected to a degree with from the past."

"What do you mean?" asked Batman.

"I am soldier of a long forgotten time," said Sage. "It was about two thousand years ago when I become a immortal. Immortality is overrated. Do you know why?"

"You outlived those you made connections with," said Batman.

"My wife Hinata Hyuga died when I still looked eighteen," said Sage with a small tear on his face. "The past haunts me. However I continue to live as is my duty as the protector of this planet."

"Like you I lost my mother and father but it just when I was born," said Sage. "You the love of a family for a few year and then you had Alfred to give you some sort of peace and support."

"I am sorry," said Batman. "For judging you to soon,"

"I understand why and I forgive," said Sage. We are here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the factory the heroes were tied up. "Earth mightiest heroes," said voice who Superman found familiar and the president walk out.

"President Carter," said Superman.

"Carter did not return from space like everyone thought," said the fake leader. "I must thank you Superman, because of you our invasion was flawless."

"You used me to get rid of the Earth's weapons," said Superman.

"You were so eager," said Carter as a ship descend. "All hail the Imperium."

All of the aliens salute as a giant brain like thing slide out. "J'onn you have defied us for centuries," said the Imperium. "It is over, I shall see to the extinction of the Martian race."

Tentacles grab J'onn pulling him toward the beast. "I will not submit to you or your kind," said the brave Martian.

"What are you hiding?" asked the Imperium. "I will find out."

"Now," said J'onn as two figure jump through a hole.

Sage with a Gunbai and a Katana in his hand and Batman appears. "Well this is a hell of a party," said Sage. _"Katon: Karyu Endan no jutsu,"_ said Sage blow a stream of fire at the white Martian them increasing the power of the flam with a wave of his fan.

"You know what to do," said Sage. Batman jumps to the generator and Sage free the heroes.

"Stop him," shouted the Imperium as Sage was taken score of the invaders out.

The Heroes were forcing them into the light that shined through the holes in the ceiling.

"Let there be light," said Batman placing the crystal in the generator reversing, the darkening of the sky.

Stop him," shouted the Imperium as the sun shines through burning the invader.

The Imperium tries to flee but is held by J'onn. "Why run?" shouted J'onn. "Does the sun light burn you festering skin?"

Knocking J'onn away he get to his ship he grab by the fake Carter. "Take me with you," shouted the fake president.

"Unhand me worm," said the Imperium knock his minion off.

The ship takes off as Sage revels his Sharingan. _"Tengai Shinsei,"_ said Sage as a Meteorite appears and slams into the ship destroying it. Sage fall to one knee as his eyes starts to bleed slightly. "

"Hera," said Diana withy shock.

Standing up again Sage's cheek has blood trickling down. "We are done," said Sage. "We have to drive the invader out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage was on a building after the last alien hold out was defeated. Batman appears next to him. "What now?" asked the Dark Knight.

"I don't know," said Sage. "Does this planet really need me? I wonder."

"I want to show you something," said Batman.

In an orbital space station the Heroes where standing around. "I must say I did not think you had it in you Bruce," said Sage. "How much will this put in term of stock in Wayne Enterpirse."

"This is not in the book," said Batmen.

"A fully stocked kitchen," said Flash.

"These shake are interesting," said Diana. "We don't have these on Themyscira."

"Stick with me and I show you more," said Flash.

"I guess I will," said Diana.

"Why did you request us?" asked Hawk Girl.

Superman sighs. "I thought I could protect the world by myself," said the man of steel. Sage looks down. "I was wrong."

I see just like me," said Sage.

"Huh," said Flash.

"Past is the past," said Sage.

"This event has taught me that we need a force to protect the Earth," said Superman.

"Like a Super friends?" asked Flash.

"More like a Justice League," said Superman.

"That is totally corny," said Flash. "But you are on to something."

"I guess I can learn more of man world," said Diana.

"I can help," said Hawk Girl.

"Someone has got to keep the rookies in line," said GL

Sage walks away. "I would have to decline but if you need let me know," he said.

"Why?" asked Diana.

"My hands are stained with too much blood from previous conflicts. "I would be a misfit in this group. I will help when need."

I work alone," said Batman. "If you need me and you will, you know where I will be."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was in Metropolis sitting in a café reading the head line. "Official Justice League formed," he read with a smile he paid for his meal and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter

Naruto will not join the league but will help out. Haruto was his civilian name but I have dropped it because I have received review saying that is not his name. I meant to explain but I forgot my bad. Batman is the only one who know Sages identity and will stay like that till later. Next chapter not sure I will do part Justice League and an Arc for Naruto.


	3. Swordsman duel

I don't own Naruto or the Justice League

The Sage's Return

Swordsman duel

Xxxxxxxxxx

_150 year ago Japan_

_A man with a bald head and a sword on his hip was walking down a dark road. "He is here," thought the man._

_A man in a black cloak and a black mask was walking down toward the opposite of the man. "Is there a reason you wanted a challenge?" asked the man._

"_You are the one known as the Demon of Kyoto?" asked the Bald headed man. Getting a nod for the cloaked man bald headed man grabbed the hilt of his Katana. "My name is Sanzo Shishio and I challenge you to a duel."_

_The cloaked figure grabbed his own sword. "I accept," he said as the two rushed each other and in a few minutes the man named Shishio was dead._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_End slight flash back_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a cliff the armed figure, Ares was looking at the city of Metropolis. Snapping his finger as man walks next to him. "You were beaten by him were you not?" asked Ares. "Why am I asking you, you don't have control over your body."

The rising sun shined on the man reveling it to be Shishio. His eyes were completely white and devoid of all life and control. "What is your command master," said the former samurai.

"I want you to kill Naruto Namikaze also known as Walking Death," said Ares.

"Yes Master," said the swordsman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting at a desk in the Daily Planet. Naruto had gotten an internship from the newspaper right when he graduated High school. He passed the collages promotion exam and automatically graduated. The Shadows Clone he knew helped with his achievement. "Hey Naruto," said a black haired reporter named Lois.

"Hey Lois," said Naruto. Naruto had a slight crush on the black haired reporter. ""What's up."

"I was about to go get some lunch and I was wondering if you want to come?" asked Lois. "Clark called out."

"Very well," said the blond.

The two leave the Planet and head out to the city. "So where do you want to eat?" asked Naruto.

"There is a diner close by," said Lois.

The two head there and find a seat.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Superman was patrolling the city when his hearing picked up a disturbance. Using his superior vision he saw what looked like a man in a robe with a sword attacking police station. Flying down he enter the station and sees the cop dead with many more fighting off the once attacker. "Stop," said Superman.

The man turns his head and rushes the man of steel with enough speed to leave afterimages. "You are not worthy of facing me," said Sanzo. "You are not my target."

Superman goes for a flying punch but it is blocked by the man's sword. "What?" asked a shocked Superman.

Sanzo parries the fist making a cut on Superman chest. "I shall have my battle," said Sanzo as he kicks the man of steeling in to the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lois was eating a salad when Naruto eyes caught something flying toward Lois and by instinct grabbing the thrown object of the air and hide it with no one being the wiser. "Lois let head back," said Naruto. "We don't want to be late."

I am done come on let's head back," said Lois. Naruto paid for the meal and the two left.

Xxxxxxxx

Superman was on the watchtower in the meeting room. "I don't know who it was," said Superman. "He was skilled to take out so many officer without a scratch."

Batman walks up. "He used a Katana from the description you gave us," said the Dark Knight. Diana looks at batman. "A Japanese sword used by Samurai and sometimes ninjas.

"Whatever he used, he did kill people," said Superman. "We got to stop him."

The Monitor turns on with a report. "Jason Jones reporting from the docks. An unknown person attacked the docks killing the criminal syndicate with no mercy. The Police got onto the scene and the unknown person charged the officer killing all of them within thirty minutes," said the male reporter.

Come one," said Batman as the team gets in the Javelin and head to Metropolis.

Xxxxx

Naruto was sitting with his eyes closed.

_Dream Sequence _

_Demon," said voice. _

"_What have I done to you?" asked a small boy._

"_Don't go near him son," said a voice of a father. "He is nothing but a monster._

_Why," said the small child ._

"_I am so glad he failed," said another person._

"_I don't understand," said the small voice._

_Naruto," said a calm voice._

"Naruto wake up," shouted a female voice.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Lois shaking him. "Naruto I have been trying to wake you up fdor about thirty minutes.

Naruto felt tears in his eyes. "Are you alright?" asked Lois. "You are crying."

"I just had and unpleasant memory of my village," said the blond.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Lois squeezing his should.

"I am fine, thanks," said Naruto.

"The editor walks up. "Lois and Naruto I have an assignment for you," said the man.

"What is the assignment Mr. White?" asked Naruto.

"There has been report of police officer being killed by a swordsman," said Mr. White. "I want you two to get a report on the matter."

Right on it Perry," said Lois.

"The two head to Lois's car and get to the station.

The League that was on duty appeared at the designated site as Sanzo steps forward. "You are not the one I seek," said the man.

"You have killed people and we will stop you," said Batman.

"You can try," said Sanzo as he unsheathes his blade and in a flash knocks Flash out by hitting him with the pommel.

Batman threw some batarangs but where instantly cut by the swordsman. Diana went for a punch but was blocked by the saber like Superman was earlier. She was kicked into a building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the police station Lois was thanking the chief for the statement. Naruto was walking out of the station with Lois. "So what do you think Whiskers?" asked Lois.

Naruto was in deep thought. "I don't know," said the blond. "But I have a feeling we will find out."

They drove to the garage and got out of the car. Naruto eyes flashed and he pushed Lois away from as a small bomb went off below his feet sending him down a floor. "Naruto," said Lois as a shadow punches and carries her out.

"I challenge you to a duel Namikaze. Meet me the dock for our finally show down," said the voice. "You have two day to comply."

The figure jumps out of the garage as Naruto gets back up. "How is he alive?" asked Naruto to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got to his apartment building and pressed a button. The shelf turns showing an elegent blade of red metal and black sheath. "If it is him I have to perform the ritual," said Naruto.

Naruto sat down and rolled out a piece of paper. Grabbing a brush he start write Kanji with a fluid motion. It took an hour to finish and he went to his next the Sake ritual.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the building at the dock the undead Samurai was painting as the Justice League and Lois watches. "What is he doing?" asked the reporter.

"He is preparing for his battle," said Batman. "Samurai have to perform several ritual and one is before his duel."

"You are right Batman," said Shishio. "Then you should the next ritual."

The undead warrior takes a small saucier and pour sake into it and takes a sip. "H eis here," said the man as he stands up.

Naruto walks in his Katana on his hip sheathed. "Ho, I am Naruto Namikaze, the Demon of Kyoto. The protector of the innocent and the grim reaper to the wicked," said Naruto with his eyes closed as he performed the ritual greeting before a duel.

"Ho I am Sanzo Shishio, the Dragon of Fuji," said Sanzo. "Let's do this."

The two get in there stances. The two stare each other down and as if a bell sounds they rush each other unsheathing the blade. The warriors clash in a mix of steel.

Naruto jumps back. "I killed you in a duel how are you alive?" asked Naruto blocking a strike.

"I was brought back against my will to kill you in battle," said Sanzo. "I hate to kill innocents but I had no control over my body."

Sanzo spins on his heel and tries to cut Naruto. "Fight it," said Naruto.

"I can't," said Sanzo eye going blank.

. "I see it is a resurrection ablilty. Similar to Edo Tensei but different," thought the blond. "I will put your soul to rest my foe."

Naruto grabs the blade and holds it horizontal. Sanzo drags his sword creating sparks as he rushes the blond.

Naruto start to form after image. "Jissen Kenbu," said Naruto as he reappears and uppercuts his opponent with his blade. Naruto sheaths his blade and walks to the prisoner and cuts them loose. Seeing the body of his enemy he walks over to the fallen Samurai and bows to him for his souls safe passage in the battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lois was sitting with Naruto a day later. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I am alright. But you know I am warriors," said Naruto. "How can you be around me when I killed a man?"

"He was dead and you granted him and honorable battle," said Lois. "I don't know much about Samurai but I for know that they would rather fall in a battle then live in shame."

"Thanks," said Naruto. "Lois."

"Now let get some food," said Lois.

Xxx

Ares was chuckling in his temple. "This is loss has assured me my victory," said the god of war. "I shall plunge this world into a war and I shall become stronger."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Short chapter more of filler then anything but it is cannon here. Lois will be the pairing with Naruto. No Harem it is hard to do Harem so I am not going to try.

This was a little cameo to Samurai X with the attack Naruto used was the one Aoshi with his Kodachi.

Before meeting the enemy Samurai must have sake in a small cup and when meet their opponent they must announce who they are and accomplishment. A little History lesson with story.

Next chapter is

An enemy below.


	4. Enemy Below

I don't own Naruto or the Justice League

The Sage's Return

Enemy Below

Xxxxxxxxxx

In the ocean a nuclear sub was sinking as the Justice League was trying to rescue them. They were fighting the forces of Atlanta. "Wait," said Superman. "Aquaman are you going to waste innocents lives just because of a grudge."

I do what I have to for my people," said the king the seven sea.

"Let us at least rescue the sailors," said Superman.

"Very well but the craft stays," said Aquaman.

The Justice League evacuates the sailors. Superman turns to Aquaman. "This could have been avoided," said the man of steel.

"How so?" asked Aquaman.

"Plead your case to the world assembly," said Superman.

Sage walked up. "He has a point, strong armed tactics don't end well," said Sage.

"We will see," said Aquaman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage was sitting in the watch tower. "Aquaman is the definition of a terrorist," said John.

"He is not, just a leader doing what he thinks is right," said Naruto. "As a former leader of a village, I sympathize with him."

Diana walks up. "What do you mean?"

"Princess let me ask you a question," said Sage. "You mother's dislike for man is because she feels her people are threaten is that not correct?"

John leaves the tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sages was meditating when the door opened and John walk back in. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him," said the Lantern. "The Subs been stripped."

"And you think Aquaman's behind it?" asked Diana

"Who else Princess?" said John.

"If you're looking for him, he is no longer at Atlantis," said Superman as they see Aquaman heading to the UN building on the T.V.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquaman pushed his way through the guards and entered the building. "Those are my terms," said Aquaman.

"That is outrages," said an ambassador from France. "That will cripple our entire economy."

"Your problem not mine," said Aquaman.

"What gives you the right?" asked a diplomat from Russia.

"I am the born ruler of Atlantis," said Aquaman.

"A country we do not even recognize," said another Diplomat.

Sage appears in a flash. "Aquaman this is not the way to negotiate," said Sage.

"I gave them a chance for peace and this is their response," said Aquaman as the diplomats are yelling.

"First you threatened them and two, things like these take time," said Sage.

"I am wasting my time," said the king of Atlantis as he walks past the Justice League.

Sage walk behind him deep in thought. Aquaman was walking past the throngs of reporters when a shell hits his feet knocking him away. Sage's hand glow green and places them over the king body healing the major injuries.

The League was in the hospital. "I don't know what is wrong," said doctor. "His body structure is different."

"He is part fish," said Batman as the dark knight walks out.

"I was thinking the same," said Sage. "We need to put him in saltwater and stimulate the ocean."

They rush Aquaman to a tank of saltwater. "Why would someone wish to kill Aquaman?" asked Diana.

"Easy answer," said Sage. "Someone wants his throne."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aquaman wakes up. "He is coming too," said Diana.

John goes to the tank and bangs on it. "What did you do to the core?" demanded the Lantern.

Core what are you talking about," asked Aquaman as he swims up.

"The sub your soldiers stripped," said Lantern.

"My orders were to leave the sub were it lay," said Aquaman.

"You expect us to believe that?" asked John.

"Believe what you will, someone tried to kill me," said Aquaman.

"What should we do?" asked Diana

Sage and Batman looked at each other and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Aquaman is being wheeled out of the hospital guarded by the Justice League," said a reporter.

In a building a man with a mask fires another Bazooka at Aqua. A kunai redirects the shell away causing the shell to explode a few feet away from the King knocking everyone down. "I see him," said Batman as he pursues the assassin.

The Assassin manages to escape from Batman and is quickly followed by J'onn who was in a guise of Aquaman.

The assassin threw a shock grenade at the Martian knocking him back. Getting in the sewers he is confronted by Sage and Diana. "End of the road," said the Amazon.

"I will take a detour," said the assassin as he shoots the ground sending both of the heroes below a level.

Getting into a van he starts to drive up but doesn't go anywhere. Outside you see Superman tilt the van back making the Assassin and gold fall out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Hospital John was watching Aquaman. "Someone tried to kill and I want to find out who," said Aquaman.

"My friend will get the info just hold your horses you highness," said the Lantern.

Aquaman turns around giving up but suddenly decks John. "You assume to much," said Aquaman.

"Why are you trying to kill Aquaman?" asked Batman.

"Why a hired tried to off someone? Could it be someone paid them," said the assassin.

"Who hired you?" asked Diana.

"Can't tell trade secret, said the Assassin. "But for a little incentive."

The Assassin is knocked out. "I am done wasting my time," said Sage finger extended by the assassin pressure point. "I will get our answer."

Sage places his hand on the guy forehead. "Mind Reading Jutsu," said the Sage.

The heroes look at Sage as his eyes are closed. "Got it," said Sage as he opens his eyes. "He didn't ask who hired him but he was paid in gold."

Sage walks over to the truck and looks at the gold coins. "Spanish Doubloons and pieces of eight," said Sage. "These can only come from Atlantis."

"We have to get to Aquaman," said Superman/

"Don't bother," said a voice as John walks out. "His royal pain in the ass just left."

In Atlantis Orm Aquaman brother was in front of the general. "The Surface dwellers have killed our king. Let us strike at these cretins," said Orm.

The door to the room opens. "Orm, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Aquaman.

"Brother how nice of you to join us," said Orm.

"Arrest him," said Aquaman. The guards surround Aquaman. "What are you doing?" said the king of the sea.

"You are no longer king," said Orm. "Take him away."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The League was on underwater with swimming gear on. "We will head to Atlantis and warn Aquaman," said Superman.

Sage frowns. "Remember we are the invaders and will be attacked so be on guard," said Sage as he starts to swim underneath the water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Atlantis, Mira, Aquaman's wife runs up to Orm. "Is my husband back?" she asked.

"The surface dweller killed him," said Orm. "Don't worry I have placed your sun under my protection. After all it would be a shame to have the heir killed.""

Mira eyes widen as the hidden threat and run s away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

On a cliff Aquaman was chained up. "Orm stop this madness," said Aqua. "Even if you kill me you will not rule."

"Yes the lineage could get messy. Good thing I brought insurgence," said the Usurper as he takes out a wrapped cloth. Opening it up the cloth Aquaman's child is seen crying causing him to struggle hard against his chains. Putting a dagger in the cliff face he places the child On the handle by the blanket. "I have to go and avenge your death," said Orm as he blast the ground reveling lava and leaves.

Xxx

Sage was swimming when he turned his head. "Enemies incoming," he said as he grabs a rider and knocks him out.

The rest of the league begin to fight but are systematically taken down as Sages sees Diana knocked into the depth of the ocean. Making his move he rushes to save her while having clone fight the enemy off. The clones are defeated and his friends are taken away.

Xxx

Sage was in an underwater cave with Diana. "You alright?" asked Sages as Diana stirs.

"Could be better," said the warrior. "Where are we?"

In under water cave for the moment," said Sage. "I placed a seal that let you breath under water for about ten hours."

"What now?" asked Diana.

"We must rescue the other," said Sage.

"Right," said Diana.

Xxx

Back in Atlantis the captured heroes in chains waiting for execution. In the docking area two heads are seen one has blond hair the other had a tiara. "What's the plan?" asked Diana.

"Henge no jutsu," said Naruto as he transform into an Atlantian soldier. "You have just been captured by me and I will escort youto my superiors. Resisting will be meet immediate execution."

Oh no let me go," said Diana as the henged officer grabs some cuff and escorts her to the cell.

"What is this soldier?" asked the commander as he sees the soldier walk up with Diana.

"Part of the group that was captured recently," said the soldier. "His highness had ordered her to put in the cell before execution.'

"I shall open the cell," said the commander.

The soldier loosens the grip and Diana pretend to elbow him. "Oh no she escaped," said the Soldier.

The commander reaches for a blaster but is knocked out by the soldier who transforms back to Sage. "that went better than I thought," he said.

"You need to work on you acting skills," said Diana.

Xxx

They get into the cell area and free their comrades. "You can come out," said Sage.

The red haired queen walks out. Sage gets on a knee. "It is an honor your highness," said Sage. "Too see you in good health."

"Do you know where my husband is?" she asked with worry.

"I do not," said Sage. "He left the hospital and was probably captured by his usurper."

"Orm," said Mira. "He is the traitor,"

Sage turns his head and Aquaman walks in with his son in one arm. "What happened?" asked Sage as he sees the king's lack of arm.

"My son was in danger. I did what I had to do," said Aquaman.

Xxx

Aquaman was in the medical room as the league was talking amongst them self. "Told you he was mad," said John.

"I wonder why you have the ring Lantern," said Sage. "You arrogance is a disgrace to the Lantern Corps," said Sage.

"What," said John.

"You heard him. He went to that length for his son. Would you do any less for your son or loved one?" asked Sage. "I have seen the exact actions to protect those including my enemy jumping in front of a comrade's attack to protect his father."

"You think you have been through war?" asked John. "You don't know what real war is."

"I guess I have no choice," said Sage removing his mask revealing his identity.

John gasps at what he sees. "How many wars?" he asked.

Diana saw the harden veteran in his features and man haunted by his past. "Sage," she whispered.

"That is not important I have lived long enough to know how to wage a war and win," said Sage. "You can say that trash after you have been through what I have been through."

"What do you think Orm wants the core for?" asked Superman

"A weapon," said Aquaman walking out of the recovery with a hook on his missing hand. "We had a weapon that was the resort should surface ever attack. It never armed."

"Orm must have with the core," said John.

Superman had a hand to his ear peace. "Go ahead Batman," said the man of steel.

In his jet Batman was looking up readings on his dashboard. "I have picked up an increase in the temperature of polar ice caps," said Batman.

We will be there," said Superman.

The Justice League was planning their next move. "We have to stop Orm. He melting the polar ice caps," said Superman.

They get back to shore "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu," _said Sage as a black Hawk is summoned. Sage jumps on and the Hawk take off with the League following.

Xxx

In the North Pole the team was instantly attacked by Orm's men. "Sage help Aquaman," said Superman.

Sage headed after Aquaman when he is stopped by ten soldiers. "Traitors," said Sage. "Shinra Tensei."

The soldiers are flung back as Sage heads to the cave with the weapon. Getting he sees Aqua confronting Orm. "Surrender and you might be give life imprisonment," said Sage.

"Stay out of this Rikudo Sannin," said Aquaman. "This is a family matter."

Sage nods his head and gets to the machine. "Let see," said Sage.

"What are planning?" asked Batman.

"One of my more destructive jutsu," said Sage. "You might want to step back."

Batman takes a step back as Sage throws his arms out and the cave start to shake. "Chibaku Tensei," said Sage as he summons a black orb from his hand and the ground lifts the machine into the air and is surrounded by rocks, stones, and earth until it is trapped. "Amaterasu," said Sage as the black flames engulf it and destroying the inside as you see a small explosion of green energy.

Aquaman finally disarmed his brother who was on the ledge of an ice bridge. "Help me brother," said Orm.

Aquaman walks to his brother and picks up his trident. "I believe this is mine," said Aquaman as his brother fall to his death.

Xxx

Sage was in the throne room with the other Leaguer. "I am sorry he had our families' hostage and to be honest we were just following order," said a soldier.

"Why did tell me. This would never have happened," said Aquaman. "Take these cowards away."

The conspiring soldier were escort to prison. Aquaman sighed. "Sage please stwep forward," said Aquaman.

"Of course your highness," said the masked warriors.

"I can see a great deal of pain and hardships in your eyes," said Aquaman. "You do not need to face them alone."

"Huh," said Sage. "For once I am totally lost."

"What I am saying is that Atlantis will be honored to help you when needed," said Aquaman hand Sage a medallion with the crest of the royal house. "Consider that a token of alliance with you and the league."

You honor me your highness," said Sage with a small bow to the king. "If you need help with anything though this on the ground and I will appear." Sage gives him a kunai with a marker.

The League walks out with Sage following behind them.

Xxxx

Naruto was at the tower when Superman walks up to him. "Want to know why I did tell you that your co-worker ?" asked Sage.

"Something like that," said Superman. "I wanted to say you are not alone at all. You have us and you friends. Never forget that."

"Thanks Clark," said Sage. "We should hang out and get k now each as comrades."

"Sure. How about Lois?" asked Superman.

"She has her on someone else," said Sage. "You are as dense as I was."

"Why don't you join the league?" asked Superman not commenting on Sage comment

"I can't yet. Maybe after all this is done," said Sage.

"When you are ready we will welcome you," said Superman. "All of us."

Xxx

End

Xxx

A/N: I was asked by a reviewer to put poll up on the pairing. So I will have it up. It will not be a harem I can't write Harem so will be a single pairing.

Alright so also I will have canon and original story alternating. For example first was original second was episode 1. Three was original and now canon. Ect.

I need reviews.


	5. The Date with Diana

I don't own Naruto or the Justice League

The Sage's Return

The Date with Diana

Xxx

Sage was at the tower as Diana walks in. "You spend a lot of time in the tower for non member," said the Amazonian

Sage turns around. "I am here because I offered help with monitoring any problems," said Sage. "Tell me Diana, what is your hope for the future?"

"Why so interested in what I hope for?" asked Diana

"What all have are dream and wish for the future," said Sage.

"What about you Sage?" asked Diana. "What do you hope for?"

"Peace, for me and the world," said Sage. "But it seems out of reach."

Huh," said Diana

Xxxx

Sage was listening to Diana as she was talking about Themyscira. "Sage what was your home like?" asked Diana.

Sage had a tear go down his face. "It was like your island in a way that we had warriors called Shinobi. But unlike your home who is all warriors and some artisans. We had a diverse mixture of warrior, leader and civilians," said Sage. "But my village is nothing but ruins decayed through time."

Diana saw the tear and deiced to change the topic. "So Naruto after our shift would you like to show me around man's world," said Diana.

"It is alright Diana, you don't need to spare my feeling and I guess I could," said the Sage. "We better go in our civilian personas."

Xxx

The two heard the door open and Flash walks in. "Time for my shift," said the speedster.

"We are gone," said Sage.

Xxx

In Naruto's apartment he was getting and suit on. It was a day that Diana asked to go out. "Well here goes nothing," said the blond. He hears a knock on the door. Walking over to it he opens it and sees Diana in a black dress.

"Wow," said the blond.

"I take it you approve?" said Diana as she takes Naruto outfit in.

"You look great," said Naruto. "I was afraid I would be over dressed."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Diana.

"We are going to a fancy Greek restaurant called the Olympus," said Naruto. "I made reservation."

"Wow close to my culture," said Diana.

"I do enjoy food from different countries," said Naruto. "Shall we go?"

Yes," said Diana.

Xxx

The two head out into the busy streets of Metropolis. They get to the restaurant and after giving his name is seated. "Greeting," said waiter. "I will be your host my name is Gus."

"Can I get you anything to drink," said Gus.

"I will take water," said Diana.

"I will sprite," said Naruto.

"I will be back with you drinks," said the waiter.

Naruto was sitting across form Diana. "I wander what I should have?" asked Diana.

"The Gyros are good and that is what I am having," said Naruto.

"I think I will have the souvlaki," said Diana.

"That is another good choice," said Naruto as the waiter come back with the drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter.

"I will take the souvlaki," said Diana. "And Greek salad as well."

"Okay," said the waiter. "You sir,"

Tha í̱thela ena Gyro," (I would like a Gyro,) said Naruto in perfect Greek surprising both the waiter and Diana.

"One Gyro," said the waiter impressed.

Thank you," said Naruto.

Your welcome," said the waiter.

Xxx

Diana turned to her date. "I did not know you knew Greek," she said.

"I have been around long enough to master all languages," said Naruto.

There food comes and the two eat in silence. Naruto took out some cash and paid for the meal. "I have a few more places to take you," said Naruto.

Xxx

They left the restaurant and Naruto took Diana to a cinema. "What is this building?" she asked.

"How should I put this? It is like a amphitheater," said Naruto. "There is a move I would like to see and you might enjoy."

"Two tickets for Romancing of a fighter," said Naruto.

Xxx

Back in the watch tower Flash walked up. "Has anyone seen Diana or Sage?" he asked.

Superman smiled. "Don't worry they are having fun," said the man of steel.

"Huh," said Flash.

"They are on a date," said Superman. "About time, in my opinion."

Xxx

The movie was in full swing as Diana was amazed at the technology. "So what do you think Diana?" asked Naruto.

"This is a great movie," she said. "It is well done."

"Glad you like it," said Naruto.

The movie ended after two hours of playing. "I would like to take you one last place," said Naruto.

The two left the movie theater and Diana was having the time of her life. "Where are we heading now?" asked Diana

"You will see," said Naruto as the two got walked to the outskirts of the city. "First put this on."

Diana see a cloth and give it a questionable glance. "Okay," she said cautiously.

"I won't do anything to you," said Naruto. She puts the cloth over her eyes and you hear some leafs fall.

"You can open them," said Naruto.

Diana does as instructed and her eyes widen for in front of here is a lake with the moon shining over it. "Beautiful," whispered Diana.

Music starts to play as Diana look to the sound and sees several clone of Naruto with various instruments. Going through hand seal he outs his hand on the ground freezing the water. "Can I have the honor of this dance," said Naruto. "My princess." Naruto bows.

"I accept," said Diana as he takes Naruto hand and he leads her to the frozen lake. The two slow dance while in complete bliss.

"Naruto thank you for a great time," said Diana.

"You presence made it great," said Naruto. The two dance the night away until Diana falls asleep in Naruto arms. "Good night Diana-chan."

Xxx

Naruto held her bridal style and teleported to his apartment and placed her in a guest bedroom and silently closes the door. "Good night," he said.

Xxx

End short chapter

AN: Diana won the poll which leads to many side opening in canon so next will Diana chapter against Hades.

It is a short chapter but a date is nothing I write 2000 about. I will have lemon but not till later.

Naruto know all languages due his age and experience


	6. Paradise Lost

I don't own Naruto or the Justice League

The Sage's Return

Paradise Lost 

Xxx

Diana woke up and saw that she was in a room. "Where am I?" she asked.

Diana," said the voice of Naruto. "I am glad you woke up."

"Naruto, where am I?" she asked.

"You fell asleep so I took you to my apartment," said Naruto. She looks down and sees she is in her dress still. "I didn't do anything inappropriate. So don't worry."

"Thank you for a wonderful night," said Diana.

"You alright?" asked Naruto seeing her face.

"I am fine," she said.

"Diana pleases what is wrong? Is it about you mother?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know what her opinion will be on the relationship," said Diana.

"I can tell you are worried about more than that," said Naruto.

Diana hears a beep and takes out her communication device. "Diana here," said the black haired female.

"Diana there is a storm in the east coast can you and Sage evacuate the area?" said J'onn.

Naruto walks up in uniform. "Let's go," he said.

"I am sending the Javelin to the beach," said J'onn.

Diana gets changed and she grabs on to Naruto and they disappear from the room.

Xxx

They get to the beach and Sages sees the water getting rougher. "Get the people on the beach to the high ground," said Sage. "I will minimize the wave size."

Diana gets to the beach and starts to evacuate the people as Sage walk on the water and send some pulse of chakra through his feet send a rip of water at the wave causing it to shrink a little. "This is too to contain but," he thought.

Shinra Tensei," he said as the waves is forced back but comes again. "Shinra Tensei," said Sage with the wave continuing to get smaller. Sage continues his jutsu five times until the wave hit him on his feet.

"Please enjoy the beach," said Sage as he walks up to Diana. "Our ride is here."

The Javelin land and Diana walks up to it and sigh. "Diana what is going on?" asked Naruto. "You have been depressed."

"My mother," she said. "I left the island without her blessing."

"I see," said Naruto. "My advice is to go and apologize and explain why you went. If she is you mother she will support you."

"Thank you," said Diana.

"You can take the Javelin," said Naruto.

Xxx

In the Javelin Diana was flying as she was trying to think up a reason for leaving. "The Earth was in danger I had to do something," she said to herself trying to get a speech ready.

She gets to the island and lands in a forest. She head up to the city and her eyes widen at the smoke coming from the city. "No," she whispers. Rushing to the city she sees her sister all petrified into stone. "What happened?"

Heading to the temple she is shocked to see her mother in the same state as her sisters. "Mother if only I came sooner," said Diana.

"So the princess returns," said smooth voice as a man in a blue robe walks out.

"Who are you? Men are not allowed on this island," said Diana.

"Forgive me, my name Felix Faust a pleasure," said the man.

"Now answer my other question," said Diana eyes narrowed.

"I was looking for an artifact and your dear mother refused to help so I stop her in her tracks," said Faust only to be grabbed by an enraged Diana.

"Turns them back," she said tighten her hold.

"If you kill they will remain stone forever, but I will release if you get four of the Artifact," said Faust.

"Prove it," she said.

Faust take his amulet and a beam is shot at the queen turning her back flesh. "Diana, the intruder we got to stop him," said the queen until she is turned back to stone.

"Now do we have a deal?" asked Faust.

"I will get you the artifacts," said Diana.

"Good," said Faust.

Diana heads back to the jet and takes off. Later in the night she is approached by Naruto as she was entering ruin. "Diana why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto why are you here?" she asked.

"I always pay my respect at the memorial stone of the Shinobi alliance," said Naruto. "I take it you are here for the artifact?"

Diana closes her eyes not meeting her boyfriends gaze. "Yes, but how did you?'

"Know," said Naruto. "I was asked to keep it safe by Zeus."

"So will you let me have it?" asked Diana.

"You must pass a test unfortunately," said Naruto. "But your mother life hang in the balance so we forgo the test follow me," said the blond.

The two walk down a corridor. "How did you know about my mother?" asked Diana.

"I place a henged shadow clone to follow you," he said. "I had a feeling something like this would come up."

They get to a room with a giant stone monument. "What is this?" asked Diana.

"That has the names of everyone who perished in the Fourth Great Shinboi World War," said Naruto. "The artifact is through that door but I will go with you because you need someone to deactivate the seals," said Naruto.

The two head into the room and Naruto forms a sign and the floor glows blue and then fades. "What was that?" asked Diana.

"A sealing trap," said Naruto. "The artifact is over there."

Pointing to the stand she sees a stone object. Diana grabs it and flies back to Naruto. "Come let us get the others," said Naruto.

Xxx

The two get to a museum and Diana sees the artifact and grabs it. Naruto eyes narrows. "Diana, watch out," said Naruto.

Diana avoids a slash from a stone golem. Naruto watches as Diana tangles with the golem. Naruto disappears and destroys the Golem with a chop down the middle. "What is going on here?" asked a voice as Superman flies down.

"It is not you concern," said Diana

"When friends of mine are breaking into a museum and start destroying artifacts, if become my business," said Superman

Flash and J'onn Jones comes up. Diana sighs. "My mother was captured by a man named Felix Foust and he wants me to bring him four artifacts to have him release her," said Diana.

"It is obvious what we must do," said Flash. "We will help you."

Xxx

Diana, Superman and Sage were in a mall. "The artifact should be somewhere," said Naruto. "I will search up stairs."

Naruto heads up the stair as Superman and Diana look down stairs. Diana find it and shouts back. "Superman I found it," she said. Turning her head she sees a blue demon standing in front of her. "What have you done to Superman?" demanded Diana.

Superman went back to Diana and saw a red demon in her place. "Where is Diana?" asked the man of steel.

He rushes the demon.

Xxx

In a temple J'onn and Flash found the artifact and where attack by a Giant Snake. J'onn flies up anf punches it knocking out and they take the artifact and leave.

Xxx

Naruto heard a fight going on and rushed back to his friends. He get to the top and sees Superman and Diana wrecking the store fighting each other. "Why are they fighting?" asked Naruto as he reveals his Sharingan. "I see, they are in a genjutsu."

Naruto rushes to the two fighter to release the genjutsu as they where wrecking the mall. "Genjutsu kai," said Naruto as both blinks their eyes. "Glade to see you guess aren't at each other's throats."

Diana looks around the mall. "Did we do all this?" she asked. Naruto nods his head. "Hera what evil have we unleashed?"

Xxx

Superman and the others meet. "Superman here," said the man steel talking to Batman through his communicator.

"I ran a background check on our friend Faust. Meet me that is location." Said the Dark Knight.

The League meet Batman at an apartment. "This guy is quite morbid," said Naruto looking around the apartment.

"I found his journal," said Batman. "He was a respectable scientist but had extreme view and was kicked out. He swore to get revenge."

"Wonder what happened to his bosses?" asked Flash.

I think I can guess," said Superman as he sees three shrunken heads of the former scientist.

"He is mad," said Diana.

"That is not all," said Batman. He reference to a place called Tartarus."

Naruto eyes darken. "I see that is a problem," said Naruto.

"My mother told me of a battle," said Diana. "Against a mad god named Hades."

"My mother fell in love with the god named Hades and he used her to open the gateway to Olympus. The battle between then is still sung by the muses," said Diana.

Naruto breaths in as he formulates a plan. "Diana take the key to Faust, I camouflage our group to take him by surprise," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Diana.

Xxx

Back at the island Faust was talking to a wall of fire. "Where is she Faust!" shouted a voice.

"She will come, Just be patient," said Faust.

"I have been patient for several thousand years!" said the Voice.

"Don't worry she will come," said Faust. And then Lord Hade the world shall be ours."

Indeed it will mortal," said the voice.

Xxx

Diana landed on the island and went to the temple. Seeing Faust she walks up to him. "I got you the key," said Diana. "Now release my mother."

"Deal is a deal," said Faust as he shoots the statue of the queen turning her back to flesh.

"Diana," said the queen. "Tell me you did not give him the key."

"You daughter is very loyal," said Faust as he punched into a wall.

"Hands off pal," said Flash.

Hippolyta looks at Flash. "Diana you brought men to the island?" she asked.

"I need to help with Faust mother," said Diana.

"I will teach you fear," said Faust as retrieves his amulet from the ground and vines grow and attack Flash and the other Leaguers that arrived.

They start to fight as Faust grabs Hippolyta who is still tied up and takes her through a door way.

"This is getting out of hand," said Naruto as he blows a stream of fire at the vines burning them to the root.

"Where did he take her?" asked Superman.

"There is an entrance in the cave," said Diana.

They sees a opening and walks towards it.

Hippolyta was chained up to a pillar. "Stop Faust, you don't know what you're doing," pleaded the queen.

"I know exactly I am doing you highness," he sneered. "Now let not keep our Lord waiting."

Walking to a pedestal he takes the key and places it in a slot. The massive doors open and a dark figure walks out. He has black hair with grey armor a goatee. "Welcome Lord Hades," said Faust. "I bring you a offering."

The god sees the queen. "Hippolyta, do you my deceive me?" said the God. "I will have never forgotten how beautiful you are."

"I never forgot your betrayal," said Hippolyta.

"I have not forgotten the feeling of flesh," said Hades and he hold her face in his hands. Seeing her eyes he smiles. "Defiant."

My Lord your promise," said Faust.

"Oh yes ultimate knowledge," said Hades placing his finger on the man forehead. "Ultimately pain and suffering is all anyone will know."

Faust scream as his body decays and turns old. "Great Scott," said Superman with shock.

Naruto growls at Hades. "Let's hit him," said Naruto as Diana flies forward and punches Hades in the chest. "Got your hands off my mother," said Diana.

Naruto disappears and cut Hippolyta from the chains. "Grab a weapon," said Naruto.

"I didn't know you had a daughter Hippolyta," said Hades. "Wonder if she is as lovely as her mother?" questioned the god.

Naruto appear above Hade with an Ax kick to his head. "You will not touch Diana-chan as I long as I live," Naruto threatened.

"Well this is one hell of a party," said Hades. "I was not expecting you show Rikudo Sannin."

"Diana, help the league I will handle Hades," said Naruto.

"I will fight with you," said Diana.

"I need to face him alone so no one gets targeted," said Naruto.

"I will give something for your comrade to chew on," said Hade as the ground opens up and several skeleton rises. "This is the fate of all Heroes."

Xxx

Naruto runs forward and draws his Katana. "Take this," said Naruto slashing at Hades cutting his armor.

"Impressive," said Hades as he swats Naruto with his hand.

Naruto flips in the air and forms a springing Rasengan with a screech noise and the shape of a shuriken. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken," said Naruto throwing it at the god hitting him in the chest.

"That hurt me you little mortal," said Hades as his face become more demonic. "You dare to challenge a god?" he shouted sending Naruto back with powerful flames.

"This has gotten tougher," said Naruto. "Hades, tell me have you heard of limiter?"

"What are you going on about?" asked the god.

"I have seal on my body that limits me in some way," said Naruto. "Let me show you."

"Speed limiter kai," said the blond as Hades is sent back with Naruto standing in one place.

Superman eyes widen. "Unreal, I barley saw him with my enhanced vision," said the man of steel.

"Superman," said Diana. "He just stood there and Hades got sent back."

"Pure speed to the point they is looks like he didn't even move," said Batman. "If that was one of the limiter what how powerful is he with all them gone?"

"Now do you see the difference in our power," said Naruto.

"Impressive," said Hade as slams through the rubble. "But you are still mortal and can die. I am god."

"Guess you need another demonstration," said Naruto. "Strength limiter release."

The giant Hades goes for a punch but is blocked by Naruto in his hand and then tossed. "Not bad," said Hades. "However the gods have their own power up," said Hades

Xxx

The league just took the dead army out and was watching battle in fascination. "Has Naruto been holding back this much power?" asked Diana.

Batman who was watching the battle spoke. "It is not surprising how strong Naruto is. He said he lived for eons on the earth,"

Xxx

Hades aura turned dark and his whole body was engulfed in black flames. "Now let us continue," said the god.

Naruto eyes flickered as he disappeared and went for a strong punch which was blocked. He was then sent back by a powerful slap. Hades chuckles as Naruto appeared with his sword ready to strike. Hades caught the sword and threw Naruto back into a wall.

Superman flew at Hades with Diana but we beaten back by a punch each. The rubble were Naruto landed exploded as he walks out with his chakra gold and enflamed. "Time to end this battle," said Naruto as he send a strong punch to Hades making him skid back.

Diana, the key," said Hippolyta.

Diana sees the key and flies to it and a rips it of the pedestal causing a massive wind to hit Hades and Naruto sending them towards the door. "No," said Hades as Naruto jumps from debris to debris getting further away. Sees Hippolyta fly to him he grabs her by the hand and enforce his hold in the pillar with chakra.

Hades grabs on to the ground and inch from the door but is hit by a spell sending him into the doorway by the crippled Faust.

Hades disappears into the doorway and Faust decays into dust.

Naruto walks up to the other with Hippolyta trailing him. "So anyone knows how to work this," said Flash holding the amulet.

The amulet breaks. "I didn't do it," said Flash.

"It is fine," said Naruto. "There are back to normal."

The heroes walk out and see the Amazon back to normal. "So did we win?" asked Flash.

Xxx

Naruto and the other Leaguers were presented in front of Hippolyta. "For defeating the mad god Hades we are in you debt," said the queen. "You are truly heroes," said Hippolyta.

Thank you, your highness," said Superman.

"Diana, please step forward," said Hippolyta. The princess does at told. "As you mother I am proud of you but you disobeyed the most sacred law of bringing men onto the island and as you queen I have no choice but to banish you."

Naruto eyes widen. She can't do that," said Flash.

"She has too," said Batman. "A a ruler she has to be fair to everyone."

Naruto walks up. "You highness," said Naruto. "Is there a way to rescind that order?"

"Why should I?" asked Hippolyta.

"She did break the law that is true," said Naruto. "I will offer my life in exchange for Diana to come home."

Diana eyes widen at Naruto word. "Naruto don't," said Diana.

"Why?" asked Hippolyta with narrowed eyes. "Why go so far for a woman."

"I might be a man but I have seen woman who can take a lot of men out in battle," said Naruto. "And Diana is precious to me."

"I see you care for my daughter?" asked Hippolyta. "Diana will be allowed back in five years of exile under one condition."

"And that is?" asked Naruto.

"You will have to take care of her and her needs," said Hippolyta. "Do you accept?"

"Yes you highness," said Naruto as he walks back to his friends.

Naruto can you stay for a moment?" said Hippolyta.

The League leave Naruto with Hippolyta. "You need something?" asked Naruto.

"As her mother I just want what is best for her," said Hippolyta. "Please protect her. I know she will be happy with you."

"I was planning on it," said Naruto. "I understand you had to do what had to do as a leader and this was the hardest choice you had to make."

"Please my only request is that she is happy," said Hippolyta.

"You have my promise," said Naruto with a bow.

He leaves the city and meets the others.

The Justice League leaves the island with Naruto. "Naruto," said Diana. "Why did you do that?"

"I gave my reason Diana," said Naruto. "I will do what I must."

Thank you," said Diana. Naruto nods his head the ride was in comfortable silence.

Xxx

A/N: The battle was short and not destructive. I wanted to show that Naruto cared for Diana to offer his life in exchange for hers. Next will be an original chapter. It is not the best chapter but we will see


	7. The Past

I don't own Naruto or the Justice League

The Sage's Return

The Past

Xxx

Naruto was at the Daily Planet typing up a report. "Hey Naruto," said Clark.

"Hey Clark," said Naruto.

"You all right?" asked Clark. "You seem down today."

"It is morbid day," said Naruto.

"Is it about your past?" asked Clark.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "It was the end of Fourth War." He whispered.

"Naruto," said Clark. "If you want to talk let me know."

The day went off without incident.

Xxx

Naruto went to his apartment he was sharing with Diana. "Hey Naruto," said Diana as she watched him walk in.

"Hey Diana-chan," said Naruto somberly.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Fine," said Naruto. "Just the anniversary of end of Fourth Shinobi world war."

"I am sorry," said Diana.

"It is alright. Don't you have watch duty tonight?" asked Naruto.

"The league is having a meeting so I have go up," said Diana. "Will you be alright?" she asked.

Naruto nods his head."Please cheer up," said Diana.

"Thanks Diana-chan," said Naruto.

Diana walks out of the apartment.

Xxx

In the watchtower Diana and the rest of the League were sitting at a circular table. "I am worried," said Diana.

"You mean about Naruto?" asked Superman.

So you noticed it also?" asked Diana.

"I worked with him and he seemed very depressed," said Superman. "He said it was the anniversary of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War."

"We got to do something," said Diana. "This is not Naruto usual self."

"I agree but what?" asked Superman.

"I can take him out to a restaurant," said Diana.

"See if that work," said Superman.

Xxx

Next day Naruto was approached by Diana. "Naruto, let us go out to dinner," said Diana.

"Sure," said Naruto.

The two left the apartment. They got a Italian and sat down. They start to eat when Naruto hears screaming. "Gets down," said the blond as he pushes Diana on the ground and gets on top of her as shell explodes in front of them.

Naruto is thrown into a wall as ever starts to panic. "Naruto!" shouted Diana as she sees Naruto bleeding on his face eyes closed. "Naruto," said Diana as she starts to cry over her boyfriends body.

Three thug walks up to the two. "Alright bitch give me you money," said the man only to be lifted up by Diana and the look that made him piss himself.

"For your sake my boyfriend better survive," said Diana as she throws him into the wall knocking him out.

"Surrender," said Batman as he and Superman rush to assess the damage.

Batman sees Diana cry. "What's wrong?' he asked as she moves aside and reveals Naruto hanging by a threat. "Superman I am calling for Bat jet."

"What is going on," said Superman as his eyes widen at Naruto still form.

"At least we will get paid for the job," said the thug.

Diana heard him and grabbed the man. "Who hired who?" she demanded through rage.

"You don't scare me Bitch," said Thug.

Batman grabs the man. "I will ask the question you will answer," said Batman.

"Who hired you?" asked Batman.

"My boss gave me the job so I don't know," said the Thug.

"Who is your boss?" asked Batman.

"His name is Sera that is all I know," said the Thug sweating bullets fro the killer intent released from the League

Batman knocks out the man as the Jet flies down and Naruto is put in it. "Meet me at the cave," said Batman as his Jet flies to Gotham.

Xxx

In the Bat cave Naruto was on a medical cot as Batman Alfred looked him over. "Physically he is fine. His wounds have completely healed Master Bruce," said Butler. He looks at the monitor. "It is mentally but I can't explain. I have been in war Master Bruce he is has repressed memories which can put him in a mental shock if it bad enough."

Diana was to the side crying. "J'onn," she said weakly. "Can enter his mind?"

"I tried previously but his defenses on his mind are strong. But if his mind is weakened from the shock we might be able enter it," said J'onn.

Everyone form a circle around Naruto, said J'onn. "There is a Martian ability that is forbidden it lets others enter his mind."

The Justice League forms a circle around the prone body of Naruto as J'onn's eyes glow white.

Xxx

In Naruto Mindscape

The Heroes were in a sewer. "Why are we in a sewer?" asked Flash.

J'onn appears. "The mindscape is representation of his life," said the Martian.

The group walks down a corridor and come into a large room. "Who goes there!" shouted a voice.

"We wish help our friend," said J'onn.

"You mean the Gaki?" asked a softer voice. "All will be explained just step into the light."

The heroes do as told and are shocked to find nine beast sitting in a circle with a leash on their neck. "Who are you?" asked Hawk Girl getting her mace ready.

"Do not fear Justice League," said the beast with nine tails. "But we have to hurry the Gaki is in Limbo right now."

"Mind telling us what happened?" asked Diana.

"That mortar that the thug used had a chemical that even Naruto was not immune too. It scrambled his mind so he is a vegetable at the moment," said the fox. "We have been trying to fix the damage but we need a conduct, someone that he would trust with his life."

Diana steps up. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

"What you will see is his whole life as well as everyone in this room," said the fox. "What you see is real and do not judge the boy for what he has endured."

"I am ready," said Diana as everyone eye glow white and the scenery changes.

_The group was appeared in the village in spectral form. It was night time and it looked like a celebration was taking place. "Where are we?" asked Superman._

"_You are in Konoha," said Kyuubi voice._

_In a alley a young boy scrounging for food. "I might as well leave before I am attacked," said the boy as he got out of the dumpster._

_The heroes were shocked at this and they saw next would be burned in their minds. _

"_Look it's the demon," said a villager as he grabbed a pipe. The boy fled as the man chased him with many more joining him._

"_We got to stop them," said Diana in shock. _

_A woman grabbed a knife and the child. "You will pay for you have done demon," she snarled._

_Putting the knife up to the boys face she slashes his cheek. "Let him go so we have a chance as well," said another man._

_Diana rushes the mob and threw a punch only to go through them. "What," she growled._

"_This event has transpired already," said the Kyuubi._

_The heroes were appalled as the boy was sobbing with cuts and blunt drama on his head. "Takes care of him," said the man as the mob walks away._

_In the shadows and man with a mask bend down to the boy body. "Naruto-kun please, hang on," said the man as he disappears in the shunshin shocking the leaguer with the boy's name._

The image shifted as it turned back into a sewer. "Why?" asked Diana. "Why did he suffer?"

"I sense some of his energy and mind is back," said the Kyuubi. "Time for another vision."

The sewer chances again and they are in the forest.

_They see an older Naruto running in the forest with a giant scroll on his back. "Finally I just have to learn a jutsu from here and I will pass the exam,"_

_A brown haired man with a scar on his nose appears. "Naruto what are you doing with the forbidden scroll?" he asked._

"_Mizuki-sensei said I will pass and be genin if I get the scroll and learn a jutsu," said Naruto. "Do I pass the exam Iruka-sensei?"_

"_Mizuki said that?" asked the brown haired man. "Get down."_

_Pushing Naruto down several kunai slams into Iruka. "Naruto run," said Iruka._

"_Why Mizuki?" asked Iruka._

_Because Naruto is the Kyuubi," said the white haired man. "After it was sealed inside him he has become the monster."_

"_No Naruto is no monster he is a Konoha ninja," said Iruka._

"_You can join your student," said Mizuki as rushes his former friend only to be sent back by a kick._

"_Touch Iruka-sensei again and I will pulverize you," said Naruto._

Xxx

Diana was shaking. "To think he was a soldier at that age," she said.

The heroes look down as they witnessed Naruto's life.

"Time for another one," said Kyuubi.

Xxx

_They appeared on a bridge with a Mist. Tell me," said Naruto.  
Haku why serve someone like Zabuza?"_

"_Because he is precious to me," said Haku. "Do you remember what I told you Naruto back at the forest?"_

"_You become some when you have something precious to protect," said Naruto._

"_You said you would kill me," said Haku. "Are you going to let you friend's death be unpunished?"_

_Everyone here chirping. "I am sorry I have one last thing to do," said Haku as he melts in to mirror and gets rammed by a fist with lightening protecting his master._

_Xxx_

Getting back to the mindscape they notice a slight twitch of his hand. "See movement," said Diana.

"Almost there," said Kyuubi. "Get ready."

Xxx

_The scene changes to a wasteland with dead bodies. Naruto stood as he stared down a man with long yellow hair and a cloak of the sage. "Madara stop this," shouted Naruto._

"_I will stop once the eternal Tsukuyomi starts," said the man._

_Even though they were spectral from they feel the man's power radiating off of him. "Man power," said Superman._

"_It is the same as Naruto's power. Only more malicious," said Diana._

_Naruto disappeared. "Rasengan," shouted the boy thrusting his hand torward the man only for it to be absorbed. "The Rinnegan ability."_

"_Mokuton Bunshin no jutsu," said Madara as he forms three wood clone. "Now for perfect Susanoo."_

_The clones get a ethereal form of blue energy tower over Naruto. "I took the Kyuubi out from you so you are on you last leg," said Madara. "I am god."_

"_I refuse to give up!" shouted Naruto. "It make little difference how many you send out against me because by the end of the day, I will be the one standing," said Naruto_

"_Very," said Madara as the clone march towards._

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu," said Naruto as the two elder are summoned on his soldier. "Elders Sage mode."_

"_Sage mode," said Madara with a smile. "Just like Hashirama but you are child's play compared to him."_

_The scene changes back to the sewer. _

Naruto's body twitches and his hands starts to move. "Naruto," said Diana.

Naruto groans and opens his eye. "What happed?" asked Naruto.

"Meet him outside," said Kyuubi.

In the bat cave Naruto woke up and saw the League standing there with smile. "Hey guy," said Naruto only to be crushed by Diana who was sobbing in his chest. "It is alright Diana-chan, I am fine,"

"What did I miss?" asked the blond.

"We saw your memories," said John. "I am sorry for ever judging you.'

"So you saw and you don't think I am a monster?" asked Naruto.

"You are not a monster," said Diana. "You suffered so much for no reason."

"Thank you," said Naruto returning the hug.

Naruto starts to get out of the bed. "Take it easy," said Superman. "You are still hurt."

"I will be fine, come one Diana let's go home," said Naruto.

Xxx

They get to the apartment and Diana heads into the bathroom. Naruto changes into his pajamas when Diana walks out with a reveling night gown. "Diana who do you have a see through gown?"

"I got it for our first time," she said. "I think you deserve it."

She walks to the master bedroom with a sway with Naruto following her.

Xxx

Tonight was going to be nice and memorable.

End Chapter

Xxx

A/N: Some people don't like lemon so if you review please tell me if you want lemon I will do my best. Please tell me what you thought. I had them see the event rather then Naruto talk about like usual.

Please review 


End file.
